Jealousy
by Words of Heresy
Summary: Snake Eyes takes notice of a certain Joes' more than friendly interest in his White Ninja. SS/SE SLASH


The already tiny room shrunk with the heat of their mingled scent; but the two men hardly seemed to mind as they leisurely cuddled atop the sheets on a single bed in the middle of the windowless barrack. The fan on the ceiling made waves of air wash over their gleaming skin, humming drowsily to contest the content silence.

"What is it?"

The blonde head atop the tanned muscular torso, gently lifted and turned just enough to place the chin over the right pectoral, blue eyes gazing curiously up at the smiling face.

"I know when you have something on your mind."

Snake Eyes glanced away and gradually moved to lie cheek-down over the other man's heart, ear contently counting the heartbeats. He worried his bottom lip as he considered telling his lover the cause of his turmoil. Although he broke his vow of silence shortly after he found out about Storm Shadows innocence and Zartan's execution, Snake Eyes was still uncomfortable with the hindered quality of his speech.

"Fff…Fliiii…nnn…T" he struggled to pronounce, blunting every sound and chocking through the consonants.

"Flint?" Storm Shadow asked, running one hand through the mess of blonde locks as a sign of appreciation for Snake Eyes effort. The slimmer male nodded minutely into the hand.

"What about Flint?"

Snake Eyes rose suddenly and started to gesticulate with surprising vigor that unsettled the Japanese man. He grabbed at the flailing hands and stilled them in mid air. Looking worriedly at Snake Eyes wide eyes and fading scars that looked flushed and raw in his sudden excitement, he gently started to pull the agitated ninja back into his chest.

"Nnnn…oooo" Snake Eyes howled and broke free from the loosened hold on his wrists, crossing his arms across his chest. Straddling Storm Shadow's thighs he glared angrily at the stunned brunet. Feeling somewhat foolish and very confused the white ninja gingerly placed his hands on his partner's hips. The blonde jerked but made no move to pull away.

"Tell me my heartbeat what has you so worked up?"

Snake Eyes sighed and somewhat sagged into himself, chin dropping into his chest as he proceeded to study the happy trail of fine dark hair running from the tanned lower naval into the waistband of black cotton briefs.

"Has Flint done something to upset you?" Storm Shadow's eye narrowed in suspicion and his lips pressed together in anger.

"Nnnn…o"

"Tell me," the brunet urged.

"Ffff…liin…t…liii…ke…ss." Since the word 'you' was still beyond Snake Eyes, he simply gesticulated at his lover.

"Flint likes me?" Storm Shadow looked confused.

Snake Eyes gesticulated 'and you', "liii…ke…Fff…li…nnn…t"

"Me? Like Flint?" Storm Shadow started laughing, but seeing the hurt look on his lovers face quickly caught himself and stroked gently up the ninja's sides, rubbing his thumbs tenderly over raw, teased nipples. Snake Eyes shifted slightly but continued to frown.

"I have bad news for you light of my life."

Snake Eyes dropped his gaze and swallowed heavily.

"Flint is indeed quite taken with me. The looks he gives me when he thinks no one is watching, are just," he smirked, "sinful". Snake Eyes mewled in agitation.

"However I also have good news for you. Flint has about the same chance of winning me over as Scarlett has wedding you." He chuckled softly at Snake Eye's obvious relief. The blonde's entire frame fell forward and draped comfortably across the Japanese man's chest, one finger idly drawing patterns across the smooth skin of his collarbone. The white ninja's chest vibrated with the easy pleasure of having his lover pressed so close to him again and the light tickling sensation. He bend down and pressed a reassuring kiss to the crown of blonde hair.

"I could never love anyone as much as I love you. Just the thought of leaving you tears me apart. Why else would I join the Joe's if not to be closer to you?"

Snake Eyes shrugged but moved just enough to press a fleeting kiss to the tanned skin.

"I find it greatly endearing that you got so jealous of Flint."

Snake Eyes made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort, and bit teasingly at the collarbone lying ever so temptingly in his direct line of sight. Storm Shadow groaned and with barely any effort rolled them over, the blonde easily following the movement, wrapping his legs around the strong waist mid turn. Pulling his lover's clothed erection against his opening, already loose and ready from the previous encounter. Wrapping one arm around his lover's neck he lifted himself only enough to pull down the other man's briefs mid-thigh, laving the tanned neck with his tongue.

"Eager, aren't we?" the white ninja smirked, shimming out of his underwear and easily slipping himself into his lover. Snake Eyes moaned and arched his back, lifting his chest of the mattress. Storm Shadow took the opportunity to lean down and suckle one nipple than the other. The blonde howled and jerked his legs hard, forcing the other deeper inside him.

"Haah…hah..rrrr…derrr," Snake Eyes managed to groan out and was rewarded with a quick snap of his lover's hips. Setting a steady rhythm the two lovers were soon on the brink of completion. Wrapping one hand around the other man's cock, Storm Shadow jerked hastily in tempo with his own erratic thrusts.

"Come…come for me!" He growled and Snake Eyes did, exploding into his partner's hand and making a bunch of ineligible noises as his orgasm took his breath away and made his world fade into darkness. Before he faded out he heard the roar of his lover's completion and welcomed the heat pooling inside him.

When Snake Eyes woke up, it was to the feel of Storm Shadow nosing through his hair and taking gentle whiffs.

"T….tttt…toh…mmyyy...Tommy"

Storm Shadow smiled and glanced down at his lover, using one hand to tilt the blonde's face up. Snake Eyes smiled. One day he will be able to pronounce the words, when he's hand enough practice in the privacy of his Dojo, but for now he satisfies himself by lifting one hand and gesticulating. Storm Shadow presses a kiss to the blonde ninja's forehead and lets his lips brush the skin as he mumbles.

"I love you too."


End file.
